The Way Things Are
by The City Of Books
Summary: Stiles didn't think much of himself. He was always the Robin to Scott's Batman. Now he's the one everyone everyone wants. The Nogitsune and a cynical and sociopathic woman with questionable motives, just won't leave him alone. All while he is trying to get know a girl who he completely forgot about. Life in Beacon Hills never gets boring, does it. Eventual Stiles/OC Chapter 4 Up!
1. Prologue

**Well, this is one of my very first fanfics. I've posted a story on here before but I just couldn't continue it. But that was the past and this is the present or is it the past. I don't know how to tell time. I want to say ahead of time while this is an OC story the first introduced will not be the romantic component but she will play an important role in the story. I know this may seem a little ridiculous but I really would like to thank BrittWitt16 and It Belongs In A Museum for really inspiring me with their stories. One more thing this story will follow season 3 starting from Riddled.**

**Here's the disclaimer, I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly. I know I just cried to. I do however I do own my OCs. So yay for originality.**

Chapter 1- Prologue

This was ridiculous. What had he done to deserve this? No, seriously what did he do. Was it the time he accidentally took Scott's Han Solo action figure when they were nine. Why did he have to get himself taken by some Japanese speaking psychopath. He didn't know where he was or how to get out. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. He still felt the pain of having a bear trap caught in his leg.

What was he going to do? He was trapped. He was practically at the mercy of whoever captured him. What could he do? He needed help and no one was there. He had called Scott, but who knows when he would show up. He needed help and he didn't know who would come.

"Giving up so easy?" wondered a disembodied voice. Stiles was tired of the constant taunting. The same deep and unfeeling voice would come back every time he tried to sleep. But, this voice was different; it was softer, it felt more like a girl. The voice still taunted, but it felt different. Instead of that awful feel that made him want to vomit the first had given off, this one sounded condescending and playful almost teasing.

"Who are you?" Stiles tried to call out but his voice came out hoarse and strained. He wanted her to respond back.

"You see, my friend, that's for me to know and for you to squirm and think about," the voice giggled at the end of her statement. Stiles groaned loudly at her unwillingness to cooperate. "Okay fine, if you really want to know that bad," A light illuminated the right corner of the basement he was trapped in. "go through there," the voice released another slight giggle at the end of her statement.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" he called out finally able to pull his voice together. It still hurt though. He had been sitting in a cold basement for who knows how long. It wouldn't help if he tried to say something else. So he didn't.

With a short breath the voice spoke again. "Well that's the thing, you don't. If you don't want to come through that's fine, but if you do well hurry up, I'm not holding this door open forever," the voice responded sounding more annoyed than anything else.

He could tell that she wasn't bluffing about the door, so he had to think. He knew he only had a handful of time left so he had to decide quickly.

What did he have to lose? It really couldn't be as bad as this, could it? Stiles thought as he pushed himself up from the hard concrete floor. Stiles felt himself limp as a sharp pain shot up his right leg. How much did he really have to lose if this was the wrong choice? As he got closer to the light in the corner of the room; he tightly shut his eyes as he hoped for something, anything better than what he already endured.

When he walked through the light he no longer felt cold. He actually felt warm and comfortable. He did however feel a cool breeze waft over him.

When Stiles slowly opened his eyes as he said a silent prayer to himself. He begged god or any overseeing being that this wouldn't be some cruel trick. What he saw he couldn't tell if it was real or not.

He was surrounded by golden roses, ones that looked like that was how they grew naturally. He wondered how a place like this could exist. The air felt cool and dry. It felt different than how it actually looked. He could hear the wind blow through the garden. It was practically whispering. It sounded like a when a friend would try and whisper to you while the teacher was talking. It was low enough so the teacher couldn't hear, but loud enough for him to hear.

In fact, the only place that was even remotely similar was the botanical garden on the edge of town. He remembered how during a field trip back in fifth grade Jackson and his friends thought it would be funny to shove poison ivy down his and Scott's pants . He couldn't help but get to the urge to scratch.

He didn't feel any more pain. That was odd. You'd think having a bear trap caught in your leg would have a more lasting effect. But that wasn't what he needed to focus on right now. What he needed to know was where in the hell was he. He wanted to call out to see if anyone was there, but he wasn't that stupid. He knew that if there was someone looking for him and they didn't have the best intentions than he would only be telling them were he was. Or maybe he was just that stupid. Maybe if he called out someone just might help him.

He really didn't want to rush into things like he had no idea. Well, he didn't have any idea. He at least knew that if someone was coming after him it would be best if he didn't stay in the same place for too long. He decided to take a left in what seemed like a giant maze. He had to move quickly. He didn't want to linger long enough for someone or something to find him before he even knew what was going on.

With all the running he'd done he didn't realize that he had reached the edge of the garden. Stiles thought he was home-free but when he pushed past one of the golden rose bushes. What he saw would have normally shocked him; but after the night he had had it just seemed like a small hindrance. All he saw was a chasm that had looked like it had no end. He looked across to see if there was another side, but all he saw was a thick purplish haze.

He pulled back from in between the rose bush noticing he had a few small cuts covering his arms. He must have been in such a rush to get out he ignored the thorns that covered the stems of the plants. He had to ignore the stinging sensation that covered his two arms.

He then made a right taking him further into the garden. He knew he had to keeping moving. He knew at this point nothing would stop him. Except something did.

He had found himself stopped in front of two different paths. One kept in the direction he was already going. While the other turned into a right path. He had to think and quickly at that. With him stopping he felt himself pant. He could hardly tell what he was panting from. Obviously he was just running through a maze of a rose garden. But, he was also nervous. He didn't know what would be waiting for him on whatever path he took. So this had to be about fifty-fifty.

He knew that if he had just reached the corner a few minutes ago than he would just do the same if he kept straight and maybe it would lead him to some way out. Or it could be a dead end again. If he went right it would probably take him to the center. If he was lucky it would give him some kind of vantage point so he could get an idea of where to go. But that could be some kind of trap. In the center of the garden could be some monster that would eat him alive.

Stiles couldn't waste time standing there or running into anymore dead ends. He decided to take his chances going right into the center. As he ran he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever lied ahead. If there was some kind of creature waiting for him in the middle his best bet would be to try and fight. That idea sounded ridiculous even in his head. Who could imagine Stiles Stilinski getting into a fight with anything and winning at that. But he knew running would be useless. He had already tired himself out by running around. Plus, it didn't help that he had no idea where he was going.

The center of the garden had to be at least the size of the lacrosse field at school. The center of the garden was massive. Stiles looked around trying to find any path that he could take. There was only one. The one where he had just come from.

He wanted to scream out of frustration. At this point he didn't care if something came and tried to kill him. But, before he could utter any kind of sound. What he saw confused him. More than the waking up in a basement, two weird voices, and walking through an endless maze.

There was a table. Not just a plain wood table. More like a newly refurbished table freshly painted white. It was also covered in a fancy white tablecloth. He noticed the two chairs that surrounded it. The one thing that was the oddest of the whole scene was a Chessboard. Compared to everything else about the table the Chessboard looked worn out. Yet, it oddly looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

Stiles had come to terms with the fact that running through the garden would be useless, so he decided that by this point he should just go along this girl's plan. He walked slowly to the table trying to stay calm as he got closer. If there was someone watching him, he didn't want to give whoever the hell was doing this to him get the satisfaction of seeing him get flustered.

He reached the table wanting to find out why it was just sitting randomly in the center of a garden. While he didn't find that out he did however find a card with his name written across it covered in a gold border. He had known that the card would probably explain to him what was going on, so he reached out and picked up the card and opened it.

The card simply said Please take a seat, and yet inappropriately covered in a mass of hearts and smiley faces. He felt himself frown at the person's lack of seriousness in the situation. He reluctantly took a seat in the chair positioned to the left and waited. Then he waited, and waited, and waited some more. He felt himself fuming by this point. What kind of person or supernatural being leaves someone waiting after you practically invite them. It wasn't like he could fall asleep like he usually would. Maybe he was asleep right now and he was dreaming. So he could do whatever he wanted, maybe. Why did this make no sense?

As if on a late cue an uncountable number of flower petals blew in from the garden. They all unified to a single point. They began to form a human shape before finally dispersing. The thing that revealed itself wasn't very shocking. It was a young woman. Maybe at least twenty or maybe a little older. She had kept a blank stare at him showing her large brown eyes and her wavy brunette hair.

"Who in the hell are you?" Stiles stated coming off a bit more blunt than he had planned. Yeah, he was pissed after having a night like he had, but he didn't want to anger this worlds god, creator, or whatever she wanted to be called.

However she didn't answer back; she just continued giving him that same emotionless stare. She then reached out and picked up the black pawn from the left corner of chessboard and moved it two places ahead. She pulled her hand back and stayed silent.

This was beginning to get a bit aggravating. She just sat in her chair and stayed silent and would just stare at him.

"Will you please just say something?" he honestly heard himself beg slightly.

Then after all of the creepy and odd things that she did, she had a faint smile replace her expressionless lips.

She then let out a small laugh. Not just any laugh, more like wicked witch of the west, but less wicked. She slowly began to catch her breath as she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, I really am being honest. It was just that voice of yours, was so pitiful it was actually funny," she had said while giggling in between her words.

With a huff of breath Stiles started to speak, "Will you just explain what in the fuck is going on?" he started to plead. He didn't even care if she got some sick kick out of this.

"Well there's no need for such vulgar language. In all honesty I thought you would understand what I was doing. But, if I have to spell it out for fine, I wanted you to play the game. While we played I would speak to you," she said in an all knowing way.

Stiles randomly grabbed one of his pawns and moved it two spaces ahead. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"I guess you did make your move, so, I'll hold up my end of the deal. But, next time you shouldn't be so impulsive when making a move, that is if you want to win of course. So, if you have any questions, it would be best if you asked now," she said while moving another of her pawns forward.

"Who are you and why are you here? he asked quickly trying to get his answers.

"Alright then, my name is Claire. It's not a difficult name to remember, so don't forget. I wouldn't call myself a human per say; you can figure out what I am yourself," she had said simply. She stayed silent after that. Why did she stop talking?

"Now, why are you sitting there with that confused look on your face," she had said out of the blue.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you said if I played you would answer my questions." Stiles answered back harshly.

"Exactly, my friend, I would answer a question with every move you make," She said while her face became covered with a wicked smirk.

Stiles had made himself contain the millions of snarky and sarcastic comments he wanted to make. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting to him. He simply made looked at the chessboard and made his move.

" Oh, The Queens Gambit. That's adorable, I guess I can entertain that." She said with a smug smile.

" If you must know, I have the ability to travel through peoples' subconscious. I can enter the thoughts of people whose minds have been opened. The truth is it was between you and two other people and, you just looked a bit more interesting than the others. The one thing is I wasn't expecting to walk in on someone else having fun with you. Well those are your answers; wait and one more thing, it was hilarious how you couldn't figure out that riddle. I mean, and I quote, "Everyone has it but no one can lose it. I'm sure that was one of the easiest riddles I've ever heard," she said ending her introduction with a laugh. She then moved another of her pawns, which practically shattered any of his plans. He could tell she was planning a Silican defense. He knew that it would be difficult to break, but with a few good moves, he was sure could.

"If you know what the answer is why don't you just tell me, you know save me some trouble," he said trying to keep a straight face. Stiles was growing angrier with each word she had said. Was this how other people felt around him? He wondered if the snarky comments he made bothered people as much as her's did to him.

"You do realize it's very impolite to intrude on someone else's game. I even feel a little bad that I'm doing this right now. I just couldn't handle all of the crying and complaining. I thought maybe if I offered a little advice, this game might actually move a little faster. Plus you know the saying; you don't feed a fish you've already caught, "she had said no longer laughing but still keeping her snide smile plastered across her face.

He tried to figure out what to ask her without getting another response laced with malice. The sad thing is he could tell she was being honest. He could tell that despite her overwhelming wickedness she had wanted to help him. The thing is he wanted to know if it was worth actually having her help.

When he looked across the table what he saw made him unsure. The person who was taunting and being an all-around bitch was quiet. In fact she wasn't even smiling or even had the eyes that he noticed had that twinkle whenever she would mock him. He didn't know whether to be relived or terrified by this. Then she spoke.

"I have a question," she had stated. "Do you like riddles?" her face had looked as if it was taken over by a completely different person. Her face was serious and that twinkle left showing off the dull brown color in her eyes.

The question made Stiles cringe. The last time he was asked that question he was held up in a basement with his leg caught in a bear trap. So, that didn't bring up the best memories. He also thought that maybe this was just some kind of ploy. She could just be acting like this so when she makes the big reveal she can get a good laugh out of it.

"You know, you don't have to be so skeptical, it is just a question," she had said as if she was bored. She actually looked kind of tired. In fact it almost looked like she was about to drift off mid sentence.

"Fine, I think they're okay; a good way to pass the time if you asked me," he said honestly wanting to see what she said next for once. Once again he really hoped this wasn't a trick.

"Good, because I have one that just might make you think a little. Who knows, it might get you a little closer to answering that other riddle," she then laughed. This laugh was different. It actually felt innocent.

With a short breath she started to speak, "When you have me you feel like sharing me. But when you share me, you lose me. What am I?"

He was actually confused, legitimately and utterly confused. What was it? What could it mean? He wanted to give her a right answer just so she could feel dumb about underestimating him. He didn't know what would be worse admitting he didn't know or giving a wrong answer and looking stupid. Either way he knew he was going to get some underhanded comment about his inability to answer it. He decided that while he may look like an idiot, he didn't want to face some kind of penalty if he was wrong.

"I... don't know," he had said reluctantly. He took a deep breath waiting for whatever she had to say. The thing is she didn't say anything. She just stared at him like before. The same expressionless face came back.

"So, now you don't have anything to say. That's just great. Let me guess you're going to keep me trapped in here forever so you can talk about how Stiles Stilinski didn't get your riddle," Stiles said obviously annoyed that the silent treatment had started again. He thought maybe if he moved his piece again like he did earlier she might keep talking. When he picked his knight from its place and made his move, nothing happened. She just continued to sit there like she was mocking him.

Stiles let himself sink into the chair just wanting whatever game she was playing to be over. What happened next however was one of the more ridiculous things to happen in his life. He heard breathing. Not just a regular breath. It was one of those soft quiet breaths that you would only hear when, you're asleep.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," was she seriously asleep? After all of the big bad taunting, she falls asleep. He really didn't want to wake her up but he knew that he had to. Stiles reached across the table and poked her shoulder twice.

All he heard were soft mumbles and groans that escaped her lips. He saw her eyes flutter open as she woke up. He wondered how many times she's woken up with upset guy in his pajamas in front of her.

"What's going on?" she had asked while yawning.

"Oh nothing much, you just invited me into this maze of a garden, practically called me an idiot a few times, and we made friendship bracelets; you know the usual," He said extremely annoyed.

She then stupidly looked at her right wrist. She released a sigh of disappointment when she realized that he was joking about the bracelets.

"Well, I think we had a pretty productive night, so, I guess we can end it here. How about I give you a few days to get that riddle, and when you do you can come back and give me your answer," she had said. You could easily tell she was half asleep. But, right now he could care less that she wasn't getting her undeserved beauty sleep. Why in the hell did she think he would come back. Seriously, who in their right mind would willingly come back to this golden hell hole.

"What in that twisted brain of yours would make you think I'd come back?" he had asked in an eerily bland voice.

"You know, I'm actually really tired right now so it's up to you. So, if you want to your chances with bandage face than fine. If you want to come back a door is always open," and with that and a burst of golden flower petals she was gone.

He was all alone, again. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know where any kind of exit was. He only knew that tonight had been one of the more interesting nights of his life. He had been taken hostage by who Claire called bandage face and then basically taken hostage for a second time by some psychopath that really needed to learn how to treat people better.

Stiles suddenly felt his whole body grow cold. What was happening to him? He obviously didn't know. He then felt a rough shake on his shoulder followed by a muffled call. Then he realized what had been happening.

He was waking up.

**So that was interesting. I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Way Things Are. The chapters will progressively get longer, so don't expect nearly four thousand words every chapter. I have decided who my face claim for Claire and that has a link to her in my profile. (Spoilers!) I really had this cool idea to. I have the idea for those riddles. I want who ever PM's first or leaves a review with the answer they get a cool prize. Maybe like an early copy of an upcoming chapter or maybe just my undying love. Whichever you want is fine by me. So you guys tell me what you think in a review and I'll promise to update as often as I can.**

**Stay Furry Wolf Pack.**


	2. Loss & Gain

**New Chapter up in less than a week. I must say I'm extremely proud of myself. I'm glad that I have at least three reviews on my first chapter. So I would like to thank **_**Angelous. Misti 87, and Brown Cow **_**for reviewing. I really take all of your comments into consideration with every new chapter. I really hope that in the newest installment of The Way Things Are I get just as many or even more reviews than before. So what you've all been waiting for. Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2: **Loss & Gain**

This week had officially been one of the worst yet. Like, if there was an encyclopedia of the worst weeks of peoples' lives his would be in the top ten, maybe even number one. Not only was he held captive by two sociopaths, he slept out by a cave, and found out he had early signs of frontotemporal dementia. It had honestly been a hell of a week. It had been what he had done that week is what had upset him the most. Not only did he kill people, he had nearly killed his friends. Even if the Nogitsune had control over his body it was still him that did it.

While being slightly depressed became a near daily thing for him, it didn't help the fact that he still had one question. Was Claire real? He known that the Nogitsune was a trickster, but everything that happened in that garden felt real, even though it was a dream.

What was there even an answer to that dumb riddle? While he didn't plan to see her again if he could, that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. In fact, that was practically all he thought about on his way to Eichen House, well, and the fact he had a demon inside of him.

He had to keep his friends safe. That was all that had mattered to him. He could care less that he could be dying. He just wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. If it meant he had to stay in one of those padded cells and a strait jacket then fine.

He didn't know how to feel about being in Eichen House though. After all it was a place for the mentally ill. He didn't think he was mentally ill. Sure, there were the thousands of time Scott had called him insane, but he always said that. It started to lose some of its meaning by the six hundredth time he said it.

Scott would definitely try and find some way to save him. Scott would always try, just like he would. He knew he wasn't taking the bite though. Even if that was the only option then he still wouldn't take it. He either wanted to stay as himself or die as himself. There were no compromises or middle ground regarding that situation.

As his dad pulled up to a large metal gate he knew there was still a chance to turn back. He didn't take it though. He was going to go through the next seventy-two hours of his life here and that was that.

As his father explained to him the severity of the situation Stiles began felt uncomfortable. In all honesty it didn't take much for Stiles to uncomfortable. But, this was different. This was the first time Stiles would really be separated from his father. Sure, those nights he slept over at Scott's house were one thing but he was always a phone call away. He knew that the rules of Eichen House prohibited just about any contact with the outside world. This would probably be the second time he ever felt alone. As the gates opened and the two pulled into the entrance of the building. He accepted that this was it. As they came to a stop they opened and closed their doors as they began to enter the building. They knew it was almost time to say goodbye.

After they entered and he were given a reprise on the rules, he had nearly all of his belongings confiscated, Stiles then released a sigh. Suddenly, his dad made some lame excuse about a pillow and how they needed to go back and get it. It made Stiles remember his dad was a terrible liar. He knew that he would have to go on memories for the next few days. He only hoped he remembered the good ones. After his excuse failed miserably Stiles laughed, not only reassure himself, but his father as well. That despite everything that was happening, it would turn out okay. After a tight hug with his dad he was guided away by an attendant.

What was going to happen next? Were they going to go straight into intense shock therapy or were they going to hop him up on whatever meds they gave the patients here. As the attendant continued to take him to his room he felt something off. Like, there was something or someone near him. As they passed by one of the many hallways he felt himself stop. He kept his sights locked a figure he couldn't make out. Before he could get any closer his orderly caught his attention and guided him back down the hall.

As the two made their way up a flight of stairs Stiles saw a man continually knot a could also hear the man speaking. He could hear him repeat a riddle over and over again, like that was the only thing he could say. He heard him say _I'm a part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean, but still remain dry. What am I? _Stiles knew that one. It was in a cheap dollar store riddle book Scott got him for his birthday a few years back. It was its shadow. What did that have to do with anything?

What Stiles saw next he wasn't expecting. The man quickly wrapped the blanket he had been knotting around his throat as he threw himself off the landing. He was left hanging above the stairwell.

Sure, Stiles had seen people die. But, this was too much. He had never seen someone willingly take their own life. It felt different. It felt different than watching Kate get her throat ripped out, the janitor getting eviscerated, or when all of those innocent people got electrocuted. He wanted to know why did he do this and what was the staff going to do. Then he saw him. The Nogitsune. Just standing there watching.

The female attendant quickly guided him away from the scene as she continued her job as if nothing happened. Once they reached his room the woman opened the door and used her left hand to direct him into the room. Stiles had enough of not talking.

"You've got to let me use the phone," Stiles begged hoping she would have some sort of sympathy.

"I can assure you, that the accident will be swiftly taken care of," she said in a robotic tone. She had utterly no feeling in her voice. Hell, he would willingly go back to Clair if it meant she would have some kind of feeling in her voice.

"That was an accident. I would hate to see what happens when someone does something on purpose," Stiles said with a hint spite in his voice.

"Actually it was more of an incident now that you mention it, my apologies for my bad choice of wording,"_ s_he sounded just like before not even an ounce of annoyance that he had expected to come out.

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question; can I use the phone," he asked once again sounding more forceful than before.

"I would hate to have to call for more assistance and to have to use the five point restraint system," she said this time with a broad smile, like she enjoyed doing this for a living.

"It would probably be best if you listened to her," a younger man called out from the room.

Stiles glanced inside and saw a brunette boy tied down to his bed. If that was what that restraint system was then he could go a night without a phone call. Stiles reluctantly went inside the room ignoring the devious grin that over took over the attendant's face. He laid down on his assigned bed and stared at the ceiling.

"My name is Oliver. Who you are?" the boy asked as if this place was some sort of summer camp.

"Stiles," he said rather quickly and with a slight harsh undertone. He quickly felt bad about what he said; Oliver was only trying to be nice. He noticed that he didn't hear anything after that so he figured the confined teen must have fallen asleep. He thought he would attempt to do the same before he was shockingly interrupted.

"I heard," he said rather slowly.

"You heard what?" Stiles asked back, but he felt as if he already knew the answer to that.

"I heard that man die. He hung himself. You can hear practically everything from anywhere in the building. It all echoes. Must be from how this place was built. You know, some people say this is why they here this place Echo House," after that he stayed silent, Other than that coughing fit Oliver had at around two in the morning, he was silent.

Stiles didn't know what to expect staying here. He only knew it was for the best. He knew at that moment, Scott would do everything he could to not only stop the Nogitsune, but save him as well.

He didn't get very much sleep that night. It was because he was scared of what would happen. He thought that if he fell asleep the Nogitsune would take over. He even thought Claire would come back just to see him worry. He just stared at the ceiling. He kept himself occupied by drawing pictures with the little bumps that covered the ceiling. He tried to avoid thinking about anything that was happening outside of Eichen House. He didn't want to think about the people he killed. He hated the fact that for once these deaths were his fault. He hated the fact that someone had to tell these families that they had died. He had nearly killed Isaac in the process to. Sure, he didn't like the guy that much, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

Soon drawing pictures wasn't cutting it. Stiles got lost in his thoughts about not only what he had done, but what he had seen as well. The one thing that kept returning to his mind was the suicide he had just witnessed. He didn't know the man, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. It all happened so fast that even if he could have known about it prior, he couldn't have done anything to stop it. The riddle he was saying, what did it have to do with anything? Why did the Nogitsune show up when he did? There were so many unanswered questions that he didn't have an answer to.

Stiles had known he had sat up for hours that night, but he didn't realize just how long it had been until he saw streaks of light come in from his window. He remembered that Eichen House employees were supposed to wake up all of the patients at eight o'clock. He had a few more hours to himself. That didn't mean he wanted them though. He wanted one of his friends to talk to. He wanted to hear Scott laugh at something he said or to hear Lydia talk his ears off about dresses when Allison was busy. Hell, he even would have taken Derek or Isaac calling him an idiot.

He started to think about Claire again. It was odd as much as he couldn't stand being near or even thinking about her; she still gave him some amount of comfort. While she was insane, he could tell her words were the truth. What she said about watching him squirm or how she thought he was pitiful; most importantly the fact that she wanted to help. It felt weird thinking that even though she was cruel and he was sure she probably hated rainbows and puppies; she actually wanted to help.

Why did she want to help him? With her being what she claimed to be you would think she would have better things to do with her time. She said it was between him and two other people. It seemed pretty obvious that those two were Scott and Allison, but she said that he seemed more interesting. Why him? What made him more special than an Alpha werewolf and a werewolf hunter? Not that he wanted either of them to go through what

he was.

As time slowly moved on Stiles had turned over and faced the left wall. He felt that it was nearly time to be woken up so he decided to pretend to sleep. He didn't want them asking questions about why he was awake so early. He heard the door to his shared room open as he could hear multiple pairs of feet enter the room. They were there to release Oliver from his bed so they could let him attend his therapy. Stiles heard one of the people come towards him. He could assume they were going to try and wake him up as well.

"I'm awake," Stiles had said turning over on his bed. He saw a large burly man who had his hand out as if to shake him awake. He simply sat up and ignored the man cursing something about how disrespect kids are under his breath.

The men set down four small cups on the small table in between the two beds as they left the room. He noticed Oliver pick up two of the four cups and swallow whatever was inside of them both.

"What was that?" Stiles asked curious about what he did.

"They're mood elevators and anti-depressants; they make me take them every morning. They're supposed to balance me out throughout the day or something like that," he said like it was an everyday conversation.

"Oh, well is this other cup yours to?" Stiles had asked slightly uncomfortable due to the normalcy of his voice.

"No, they probably put those out for you. They're probably just some kind of energy pills to keep you awake during the day so you can go to sleep at night," he answered back while grabbing a towel and another pair of the mandatory outfits that all the patients wore.

"I'm going to go take a shower, it's visitor day you know," he added before walking out of the room.

He remembered that to when he read the rules to Eichen house. Every second and forth Saturday of the month was visitor day. It was when the families of the patients could visit, but that was only if you were here longer than the first three days. So that meant Stiles couldn't have any visitors. Stiles sat up on his bed and looked at inside the small paper cup. He noticed the two white pills with a large E printed on them just sitting at the bottom.

He had seen plenty of movies that started out like this. The doctor would say he say he was giving the patients one kind of medicine, but in fact give them something to turn them into zombies or something. He had always told Scott that if it ever happened to him, he would never take the pills. But it did, and he didn't have a choice either. Stiles reluctantly placed the two pills on his tongue as he grabbed the other cup filled with water and slowly tried to swallow it. He felt himself choke on the pills simply because he knew that it wasn't what he wanted. However, he forced himself to swallow the medication he was given.

Stiles felt himself breath heavily as he tried to regulate his breathing. After taking a moment he pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the dresser. He noticed that one side had a note written on it. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_We would like to welcome you into Eichen House. We promise to help you through any emotional, mental, or even physical trouble you may have. We would like for you to change into the patient garb so that you don't provoke any of our other patients. Thank you for complying with our rules. We promise you that your recovery is our key objective._

Stiles felt himself grimace as he set the note back down. He opened up the drawer to find numerous outfits that matched the one he saw Oliver wearing. He grabbed a towel and a bar of soap from the drawer and made his way out of the room. He tried to remember which way the shower was. He remembered passing it when the attendant showed him to his room so it couldn't be far away. As he made his way through the corridor he got that feeling again. He felt like someone was watching him.

This time there was no one telling him where he needed to go. So, he could find out just who or what was following him. Stiles made a sharp turn down one of the adjoining hallways trying to follow the mystery person. Every time he felt like he got close to them, they would immediately move even farther away. He tried to follow that person but as he made another turn he found himself facing down an abnormally large male nurse staring him down. He swore that it made the twins Voltron wolf look puny.

"Where are you headed?" The man asked rather bluntly. He looked like one of those people you don't want piss off. Stiles was fully aware of that and he didn't plan on that happening either.

"I was headed for the showers; I guess I just got myself lost," Stiles said with an uncomfortable laugh that followed.

The man simply didn't say anything he just pointed down the hallway and walked off. Stiles was confused and he lost the person he was following; so, he decided that his best bet would be to actually take a shower. He walked farther down the hallway before walking up to a past a large doorless entrance that was practically pouring steam outside. He guessed that was the shower.

He walked in side noticing the multiple stalls and men all crowded around the mirrors. Stiles was used to sharing a shower with so many people. He was on the lacrosse team full of testosterone filled teenagers who always tried to pile up in one shower, so, this was probably a step-up. He noticed that one of the stalls was empty, so he quickly made his way inside. He noticed that the faucet was slightly rusted and that the walls were covered in writing. Most of it was just gibberish but he noticed that the few legible words included things like sad, lonely and help. That was slightly expected. But, the one word he saw that repeatedly covered the wall was something that he didn't expect and extremely unsettling.

Echo.

He thought back to what Oliver said about being able to hear the man's death. He talked about how the whole building echoed and you could hear anything from anywhere. Stiles instead stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the water. At this point he was tired of thinking. He wanted a break from thinking about anything. He just wanted to let the warm water run over him and help him relax. He just let the water run as he cleared his mind. No Nogitsune, Claire, or anything supernatural. He was just Stiles right now. He grabbed the bar of soap he had set in the small dish attached to the wall and began to clean himself. He wanted this to last as long as possible but he knew that wouldn't happen. Eichen house had another rule; showers would only run five minutes after turning on. Stiles quickly rinsed and dried off before walking out of the stall in his new outfit.

Stiles made his way over to one of the few open mirrors left. When he reached the mirror he didn't see himself. The person he saw wasn't him. The person on the mirror had dark bags under his eyes and looked tired. He never felt that way. In fact, he always felt like he had practically limitless amounts of energy. He didn't know how to feel about this person in the mirror. Everyone was busy trying to save him and what was he doing? Just sitting around waiting for something to happen.

Stiles felt his breathing grow heavier and shallower. He knew this feeling. This couldn't be happening. Not here, Not now.

He tried to control his breathing by trying to extend his breaths, but it only worsened. He

Stiles knew that by this point he was having a full blown panic attack. He noticed that a few wandering eyes were focused on him. He didn't know where the panic attack came from. He didn't even know what could have caused it. Sure he was worried about his friends but thus hasn't happened before. The people he had killed were by his hands. Maybe that's where it came from. He was scared that he was be the cause. He was the cause. Before Stiles could think anymore negative thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back he shockingly saw Oliver of all people.

He heard Oliver tell him that everything would be okay as he guided him out of the showers. Stiles pressed himself against the outside wall as he once again had tried to control his breathing. He looked up to see Oliver scanning the area for something. He didn't know why but he was a bit preoccupied.

"Take long deep breaths, okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." Oliver repeated over and over again. He said it as clearly and with a stern voice. Stiles hadn't been expecting it from the young man. Stiles did however listen to him with no problem. Stiles then nodded in confirmation and followed his instructions. He took a deep breath before finally releasing it. He did it over and over again until it felt that his breathing had finally started to return to normal.

"You okay?" Oliver asked him. He had his eyes glued on him wanting an answer.

"Yeah... I'll... be fine," Stiles said taking deep breaths in between his words.

"That's good because if one of the attendants saw you than they would have pumped you with enough drugs to take down an elephant." Oliver said chuckling at the end of his statement.

Stiles smiled. It felt good to actually have friend here. Sure, that friend was one who was kind of odd, needed to be tied down while he slept, and had the habit of swallowing bugs. But, a friend nonetheless.

Stiles pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning on and dusted himself off.

"Hey you two, no wandering the halls! You have to go to the commons area until either you have visitors or your therapy starts!" A large female attendant yelled from down the hallway they were in.

Stiles and Oliver's faces both were covered in broad smiles when they saw her. Stiles wasn't sure if they were thinking the same thing. But, he knew that she looked like if The Blob and Jabba the Hutt had a love child, she would be the product.

As soon as she made her way down the opposite hallway the two began laughing loudly. They were sure that they were definitely causing some kind of disturbance. It even felt obnoxious that they were laughing the way they were. Stiles didn't even care because this was the first time he laughed like this in months.

As soon as they came down from their comedic high; Stiles was gripping his chest for air.

"I know that you can't have visitors right now so, why don't you come with me to meet my family," Oliver said while trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you think it's a little soon that I get to meet you parents? Hell, you haven't even taken me to dinner yet," Stiles said jokingly.

"You know that's not what I meant. It might make everything here a little better for you," Oliver explained. Stiles knew that even if he declined Oliver would keep asking.

"Alright, I guess I can make an appearance. But, if things get awkward than it's your fault," Stiles agreed and began walking down the hallway. He could at least remember where that was. He knew that he would have to walk past where that man died.

"That's great my family won't think I'm some sort of social leper. Every time I got a new roommate they would either finish their treatment or ask for a room change," Oliver said excitedly ripping him from his thoughts.

After that the walk to the common room remained silent. Stiles had finally made it to the landing where everything had happened. He even saw the chair the man was sitting in before he jumped. It wasn't even moved. While Stiles and Oliver had walked down the staircase; Stiles noticed that everything was clean and as orderly as before. Except for the misplaced chair it looked as if nothing happened.

Stiles felt himself quicken as he tried to make his way out of the area. He didn't want to be in that room any longer than he had to be. After he made his way past the large double doors he unknowingly walked into the common room. Stiles noticed that some patients were either laughing or crying with their visitors. All in all it made Stiles upset.

He would have took crying with someone if at least meant he would have someone. Stiles felt himself frown slightly at the thought. He quickly shook his head and tried to get rid of any bad thoughts. He remembered how Lydia had told him that it's unattractive to have premature frown lines. He then noticed another figure bolt past him. Before he could blink he noticed that Oliver had his arms wrapped around three people.

He saw Oliver rapidly gesture for him to come over with his arm. Stiles felt himself roll his eyes as he made his way over. He noticed that he felt a few knots in his stomach as he walked. Stiles wasn't nervous about meeting them. In fact, he was glad he was able to meet some normal people. He just felt uncomfortable intruding on one of their rare opportunities to see each other.

"Who's this?" The middle aged woman who he guessed was probably his mom asked rather bluntly.

"This is Stiles. He's my new roommate," Oliver explained to the woman.

"Well that's good. I hope you actually decide to stick around. Apparently, all of his past roommates called the room unhabitable while Oliver was there," The older man who was most likely his father said while laughing. Oliver gave a more sarcastic laugh to the man's comments.

"Well, let me introduce you to my family. This is my mom Elise, my dad Wyatt, my brother Clifford, and missing sister Rosa," Oliver gestured to each member before waving his hand to open air.

"She offered to park the car. She'll be inside in a minute," the younger boy said. He looked at least sixteen.

"How about we all go sit down? we have at least an hour before therapy," Oliver suggested to everyone. He then guided everyone to one of the few open tables and sat down.

Everyone began asking Oliver some of the basic questions like _how've you been _and _Is your treatment going._ Before anymore generic questions could be asked a girl came up to the table.

He noticed that her hair was different from everyone else's. Instead of the brunette and black colors everyone at the table shared. Her hair was a vibrant blonde color. Unlike the chocolate color eyes that most people at the table shared. She had bright blue eyes. As soon as she arrived at the table Oliver immediately hopped out of his chair and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Stiles, this is my younger sister Rosa," Oliver said while breaking the hug.

She looked extremely familiar. Where had he seen her from. This was wracking his brain. Before he could confuse himself anymore she spoke.

"We've met," she said as if it was extremely obvious.

"We have?" Stiles said completely and utterly confused. Seriously who was she. He swore he had seen her before but where.

"Stiles, we were in the same third and fifth grade class," Stiles stayed silent. " Seriously, nothing, fine we've been in the same homeroom since middle school," Stiles still looked at her with the same confused face. "You have got to be kidding me, we're in the same english class. Ms. Clayton assigned made english partners," she said obviously getting annoyed.

"Rosa!" he said finally getting it while pointing. He couldn't believe he had completely forgotten about her. He saw her everyday and yet she just was erased from the memory bank.

"Thank You! Finally, I can understand why you wouldn't know Clifford because he's only a sophomore. But, come on we see each other everyday. It kinda makes me sad that I'm just so easily forgotten," she said but being unable to keep a straight face. She let out a small laugh not to soon after.

"Sorry, but as you can see being put in home for the mentally unstable might give me a valid reason," Stiles joked back to her.

"No need to apologize. I'm not mad that you went nuts. But, I'm furious that you decided to go insane the week our group project was due. Now I'm stuck having to explain the meaning, relevance, and impact, _Animal Farm _had on society with Greenberg. Seriously, if that guy says another word; I will rip his tongue out," Rosa said finishing her miniature rant while taking a seat next to Clifford. Stiles for once did not know how to respond

"Wow, that was interesting and somewhat violent," Clifford said breaking the awkward silence. Clifford had brought his attention to Stiles. "So, I have a few questions. First off, how long are you going to be in here. Second, why are you in here. Third, is Stiles your real name," he had asked rather quickly.

"Okay then, well I'm only going to be here for a couple of more days. I just needed to talk to a therapist and needed to get away from everything. Stiles is may or may not be my real name. In all honesty, I forgot a few years back," Stiles responded answering all of his questions.

"Come on, you can tell us your name? I'm begging; I hate not knowing things," Rosa asked pulling something he would call the sad puppy look. She practically whined as she finished talking.

Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders as his answer. He noticed Rosa frown and push herself farther back into her chair when he didn't give her an answer.

Her father laughed at the show he was watching between the two. It was one of those laughs that felt contagious. Soon just about everyone at the table was laughing at his and Rosa's behavior.

"Well, there is some good news with this visit. We talked to your therapists and they said you could be released by next Saturday," Oliver's mother had said directing attention towards her.

"Really, that's great I can't wait to get home!" Oliver practically shouted. Before anything else could be said a large speaker came on.

_We would like to thank everyone who participated in visitor day. Sadly, we will now have to ask all non-patients to leave the premises so we can begin daily therapy. Thank you and please consider participating again. _The voice sounded completely robotic as it spoke. He noticed everyone had began to stand from the table and wrap Oliver in hugs.

"It was nice meeting you Stiles," Oliver's mother had said while Clifford and his father simply wished him the best.

While everything else seemed to go off without a hitch and Oliver had already left the area. There was one thing, Rosa was standing in front of him not speaking. 

"Stiles, I know a way you can make up not being able to help me with our project," she had said much quieter than she had sounded before.

"Sure, anything you need," Stiles said. He honestly wasn't sure what she would ask.

"Can you look out for Oliver, please. I know this seems kind of sudden but with no one being there... Look it would make me feel a hell of a lot better if I knew someone was looking out for him," She said quickly regaining her previous confidence that she had given off before.

"Of course I will," he said giving her a reassuring smile. It wasn't much, but he could at least promise her this.

"Good," Rosa said with a sigh of relief.

She then turned on her heel and began to walk away. Before he could even turn down the hallway himself

Without turning she started speaking again, "Stiles, you better be at school next week. I don't want to be stuck with Greenberg for too long," she said continuing her way out the door.

It's official, Rosa's weird.

**Well Chapter 2 is finally finished. You may now applaud me. But, all in all I loved writing this chapter. I know that some of the conversations might slightly be off; so my apologies. I really wanted to focus a lot on Stiles and Oliver's friendship because in the show that could have been a really cool plot point. This chapter compared to the first has way more Stiles feels. I really want a keep the balance between action and angst. If you want to see Rosa and Clifford's face claims they are in my profile. ****I really want to know what you guys think. So leave a review. Your review keep me away from psycho Claire. Also tell me if you prefer shorter but faster or longer but more spread out updates.**

**Let me know what you Think.**

**Stay Furry Wolf Pack **


	3. Watch My Back

**Yay, third chapter. Sadly, it took two weeks to finish. Ahh, I'm so disappointed in myself. I really try and get these chapters out within a week. It's just been difficult writing this chapter. I really put a lot of work into this and I'm glad that I have the readers that I do. Speaking of readers I really have to thank winchesterxgirl, It Belongs In A Museum, Guest, and Halawen for reviewing. I really have to thank It Belongs In A Museum for reviewing. Seriously, you are my inspiration for all things Teen Wolf related. I also have to thank Halawen for reviewing as well. She really stepped out her comfort zone and read and reviewed the chapter. So, to everyone thank you for all your support an I promise to put just as much effort into my writing. I have to be honest this chapter was nightmare to upload. Apparently, the document manager isn't working. So, I had to pull a Macgyver to upload it. Enough of my bragging about my computer skills.**

**Here's the disclaimer. I don't own Teen Wolf in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my original characters. Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3: **Watch My Back**

Today was going to suck. Like, a massive amount of suckage. As soon as he got the white sheet of therapies, he knew. Nearly six different sets of hour long therapies that came one after another. How in the hell could Oliver do this for so long? He didn't know whether this place was trying to help him or sympathize with him to death.

All he could hear was Oliver talking about how excited he was about getting home in a week and how his family had changed since the last he had seen them. Even though Oliver was his friend, he had to drown him out if he planned to actually stay sane.

"So, what'd you think?" Oliver had asked snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he agreed despite having no idea what Oliver had asked.

"No offense, but I don't think yeah, counts as a valid answer," Oliver responded back while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe, if you repeat the question, I might be able to give a better answer," Stiles answered back with his usual sarcasm.

In complete truth, Stiles felt somewhat at home. Not because of Eichen House. This place was awful. It was the fact that he had a friend. One that he could joke and laugh with. It made him happy that he had finally caught a break. After everything with Jennifer and dying then being brought back to life. He needed that.

"My question was, what did you think of my family?" he repeated his prior question.

"They seemed like great people. I swear your one of the few people I know that actually has siblings. I was sure everyone in this town was an only child," Stiles said with a small laugh.

"That's good. I knew you sounded familiar to. The last time they were here Rosa mentioned that she had an english partner who had been acting weird. I would have never guessed it was you she was talking about. Small world, huh," Oliver had finished talking after that.

Rosa talked about him. That was weird. He never even remembered even holding a conversation with her. Why would she talk about him. The closest thing they did that even remotely resembled a conversation was when they had to edit each others book reports in class. She would always hand it back covered with comments and corrections while hers were practically flawless. It was their norm. Well, if they had a norm. Maybe, he was overthinking this a little too much. She was probably using him as a conversational piece. She probably ran out of things to talk about and he was just the first thing to pop into her head. Yeah, that sounded right. Stiles did come to a conclusion however. He wanted to get to know Rosa better. If they knew each other for as long as they did; then why did he know nothing about her? If she cared enough to talk about him outside of school,or period at all for that matter, then he should at least know who she is when he sees her. It was decided. Stiles Stilinski was going to become friends with Rosa.

Before he could even finish his thoughts, a blur had ran past him. The brief glimpse he had gotten had told him one thing. That was it, the same figure he had seen the night before and that morning.

"Hey Oliver, I'm gonna catch up with you later, okay," Stiles called out as he followed the figure, leaving the confused boy behind.

Stiles made a sharp left turn down one of the adjoining hallways. As soon as he came around the corner the figure turned down another. Stiles found himself following the figure throughout the winding halls of Eichen House. It was like they knew he was following them. As soon as he turned down one hallway, they would turn down another. As he made his way around another corner he noticed the figure had made their way outside. Stiles quickly followed the person outside when he finally caught a glimpse of who it was.

It was Malia Tate. What was she doing here? Why was she here? He had so many questions to ask her. Like has she shifted or if she killed anyone since they had found her.

He quickly made his way over to her as he called her name. He noticed when he called out her name, he received a scowl. He didn't know where it could have came from. She was probably just annoyed because someone was calling her at nine in the morning.

"Malia, it's me Stiles. You know, me and my friends kind of helped you turn human again," Stiles stated matter of factly when he reached her. He was expecting maybe a thank you, or a hug, but definitely not a punch face.

When he noticed he was on the ground he noticed that a few of the orderlies had their arms wrapped around Malia, and some were on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Every time he tried to get up they would immediately push him back down to the ground.

He didn't think getting a concussion would help with his therapy that much.

It was starting to get old. Having some abnormally large men constantly slam him into concrete, to be exact. After what he considered to be orderly brutality he had heard another voice. While he couldn't understand the words the voice had said the orderlies had immediately let him go.

As he pushed himself from the ground he noticed that Malia had already stormed off. When he looked to see where the voice was coming from. He was one again confused.

It was Ms. Morell.

What was Ms. Morell doing here. He knew that the school probably didn't pay much, but working here seemed a little extreme. He snapped out of thinking of Ms. Morell's career moves when his hands began to sting. He looked down at his hands he noticed that the skin was scraped slightly. What he had saw past his hands scared him the most. Past his hands was a grate with round openings. It was the same grate he had seen in the dream. But, instead of being locked under. He was on the top looking down inside. It gave him chills on how this was the exact same as place as his dreams and he didn't even know it.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" he looked up to see it was Ms. Morell speaking to him.

"Umm, everyone thought it would be best if I talked to some highly trained professionals, such as yourself," Stiles said practically lying through his teeth. In fact, everyone didn't want him to go. Especially Lydia. She had said that she got some weird feelings from this place. He felt like she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't press her on it. He kinda wished he did.

"Well, if that's the case then why didn't you just go to the Counselor office. I would have gladly helped you," Ms. Morell responded with a look of intrigue on her face.

"Trust me, it's nothing against you. It's just my dad wanted thought this place would be a good start," Stiles answered back with an awkward laugh. The way she looked kind of creeped him out. She practically hung on every word he said.

"Well, that's fine then. I do know that you have your first session of therapy in the east wing with me. You also have fifteen minutes to get their before the orderlies have to come and get you. Next time I won't be able to help you, so you should hurry along," Ms. Morell said with a large smile before walking past him into the building.

That was slightly awkward. No, scratch that, that was extremely awkward. He took a large sigh before turning the opposite direction. While walking he noticed a girl talking on a pay phone.

He wanted to make a phone call. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but at the moment he could've cared less. He walked up and stood next to the pay phone while the girl continued to talk. The girl gave a nervous glance up at him. He gave her a quick smile. The girl immediately turned her head back to the phone. Well, that was weird.

While the girl continued the conversation Stiles thought about Claire's riddle. He didn't know what it was about her, but just thinking about everything she said made him want to solve that riddle even more. Maybe, it was the fact that she was so infuriating that he wanted to prove her wrong. He may have said stupid things, but he definitely wasn't an idiot.

What was the answer to that dumb riddle? No seriously, what was the answer? While he wanted to take the easy way out and look it up, he had that strange feeling Claire was watching him. He didn't want to give her any new material. He needed to figure it himself.

Before he could confuse himself any more than he already was the girl had hung up the phone and walked away. He quickly took the girls place and grabbed the phone. When he dialed his father's number all he heard was a dial tone. When he tried again all he had heard was a dial tone. What in the hell was going on. He rapidly tried to dial the number over and over again. But, to no avail, still dial tone. Why did life hate him so much? By this point he had his head sitting on the metal box around the phone.

After at least five minutes of trying he eventually gave up. Plus, like Ms. Morell said, the orderlies would come and get him if he didn't show up. He really didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

He hung up the phone and made his way inside, disappointed that he couldn't make the phone call to his dad. As he walked to the therapy room he started to think. Why did Malia hit him. From what he could recall, they had helped her. Women are confusing. Stiles took a large breathy sigh before shaking his head.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking about how his life ended up like this; he made his way into the room. He noticed a large circle of chairs and multiple patients walking around and talking to each other. He also noticed Oliver who was sitting in one of the chairs. He quickly made his way over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you had therapy here?" Stiles had asked when he sat.

"I was going to ask, but, you ran before I could." Oliver had answered back.

"Are the phones not working, or am I just incapable of using modern technology." Stiles said while cocking his head.

"They cut them off for the day after a suicide. This place really does not seem to like you. Someone dies the first night, then a girl wails on you, and then you can't call home. This place must really suck for you." Oliver explained to him.

"This place sucking is an understatement; and how did you know about what happened with her?" Stiles asked rather quickly and confusedly.

"I'm pretty sure I explained this last night. Everything here echoes. As soon as her fist touched your face, everyone knew it about it. I swear it felt like I was there." Oliver said with a laugh as he patted Stiles's back. Before he could come up with a witty retort Ms. Morell walked into the room. He noticed that that all of the other patients had taken their seats. He realized that there was one seat left open. That meant that if Ms. Morell was right, then it meant someone was trying to skip out on therapy. When Ms. Morell sat down the doors practically flew off the hinges. There were two large orderlies escorting someone in.

That someone just had to be Malia Tate. It just had to be the person who as Oliver had said had, "wailed on him."

As soon as she walked in and took her seat, he noticed how she glared at him from across the circle. He simply gave a confused stare back.

Ms. Morell introduced herself to the group ignoring the slight disruption as she started to talk about acceptance. Stiles for the most part drowned her out with his own thoughts. While he was more focused on solving Claire's riddle, he over heard Oliver saying something to the group. He heard him say something about how he was sorry for hurting her and how he needed to make it up to her. That was all he had heard, but he was slightly interested. Oliver seemed like an all-around nice guy. He probably couldn't even hurt a fly. Wait, scratch that, he did accidentally swallow one. That might have hurt the fly. Just a little bit.

He went back to thinking of Claire's riddle once again.

When you have me you feel like sharing me. But when you share me, you lose me. What am I?

What did that mean. He really wanted to know. No, he needed to know for the sake of his own sanity. What do you want to share, but you lose when you do? That was difficult. What would he want to share but he would lose when he did. The first thing that popped into his mind was his virginity. He could share it, and lose it when he gave it. It was possible, but probably not the answer though. It was funny, but not it. As he continued to think he started to think about his dad. He wondered how things would be different if he kept all this a secret. He wanted to know if the big secret of the supernatural was worth telling. It wasn't like he could go back on it now.

Wait a minute, he wanted to share it with his dad and when he did it was gone. That was it. No seriously, that was it. After spending days trying to figure it out, it was a secret. A secret. That was the answer. He had been keeping the answer for over a year and a half.

It was official, Claire was a troll.

"Stiles, how do you feel about guilt?" Ms. Morell had asked him in a calm voice. She probably spoke like that for the other patients.

"It makes me feel kind of nervous, like I'll get caught any second," he responded back honestly. Ms. Morell gave him what he thought was a reassuring smile. It made stiles feel uncomfortable. It felt like he could see behind the her smile. She wanted something and he didn't know what it was.

"Alright everyone, I have one more question before we end this session. What do you call a person who has no remorse?" Ms. Morell asked the group of patients.

"A sociopath, right?" Oliver had answered rather quickly.

"That's correct Oliver," Ms. Morell said back to Oliver.

That was kind of funny. They're talking about sociopaths and he knows one by name. Maybe Claire should be in here instead of him. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to rub in the fact that he got the answer to her riddle. He only wished that he had gotten it sooner. He still didn't want to see her though.

There was a large bell that had gone off interrupting his thoughts.

The first session of therapy has now ended. Please move to your next session in the allotted time. The same robotic voice that he had heard numerous times before said.

He realized that everyone had gotten out of their chairs and made their way to out the doors.

"Stiles, I need you to stay behind for a moment," Ms. Morell had called him as he reached the door. As he turned around he noticed her face had lost the calming she had moments ago. It was replaced with a much more serious face.

"Stiles, those red marks on your neck, do you know what those are? Wait, let me save myself the trouble of getting some half-truth from you. That's a lichtenburg figure. There's only two ways to get those. One way is to get struck by lightning, the other is getting a show of wolf lichen. Your a smart kid. You should know getting struck by lightning is extremely unlikely. Basically what I'm trying to say is, I know exactly what's going on," She had said simply.

This was surprising. No, it was shocking. When did Ms. Morell find this out? Did she already know? Why were there so many unanswered questions?

"Wait, so how long have you known about all of this?" Stiles asked extremely confused

"Take these," Ms. Morell had instructed while completely ignoring his question.

He looked into her hand and noticed that it had two the same pills he had taken earlier inside.

"Why do you want me to take these?" Stiles questioned sounding hurried and uncomfortable.

"You ask too many questions. You're vulnerable while you're asleep. If you take these pills then you'll stay awake. Now that I think about it, would be best to save those for later. They did give you those pills this morning, right?" Ms. Morell explained to him.

"Yeah, they did. Do you need me for anything else?" Stiles asked wanting to leave the room. He got she was trying to help him, but he it still made him feel uncomfortable.

Ms. Morell once gain ignored his question. Instead, she grabbed her purse and pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Stiles, do you know what this is? Oh sorry, I just get into the habit of asking my patients questions. Stiles this is Pancuronium Bromide. It's used during executions in prisons. It stops your respiratory system from functioning until, well, I think you can guess the rest," Ms. Morell had told him with what he considered to be an emotionless face.

"You plan on killing me," Stiles had said with a slight gulp. He knew she was serious, but serious enough to kill him.

"I'll do what I need to do to keep the balance." Ms. Morell had finished talking as she walked past Stiles out of the room.

This whole thing just got worse in a matter of minutes. Now he has his school guidance counselor trying to kill him. As he walked out the door he counted on his fingers just how many people were trying to kill him at the moment. There was Kira's mom, the twins, the Nogitsune, and Ms. Morell. He wasn't sure about Claire yet, but he at least knew five people who wanted his head mounted above their fire places.

Walking down the hallway to whatever therapy proved it. Who ever invented the concept of walking was asking for a death wish. His feet still felt sore following Malia through this maze of a building. Speaking of Malia, he noticed her walking towards the mens shower down the hallway. He didn't know wether to hide behind a wall or to keep walking like he didn't see her. All in all, he just wanted to avoid getting punched.

Apparently he was thinking for a little too long, because Malia was glaring daggers at him from down the hallway. He knew it was unavoidable trying to act stealthy, so he just took a deep breath and made his way to her.

He noticed that in her hand was another one patient outfits. Either she got lost to or she might be a little confused about her gender. He knew he had to get it out of the way, so he had to ask.

"Why did you punch me outside?" Stiles asked as if they were continuing a prior conversation.

"I don't know, it might be the fact that you and your friends invaded my home, forced me into a human, and now I can't shift back. Do you know how it feels to look at your dad everyday knowing you nearly ate your mom and sister?" She had was practically seething with her words.

"I don't know how it feels, but I know someone that could help you shift. I'm gonna need your help though," Stiles had explained to Malia.

"Fine, with what?" Malia had asked slightly less angry than before.

"I'm going to need to get into the basement. I can't because it's locked. I'm going to need someone to get the keys for me. A friend of mine should help us out," Stiles told her.

"Alright, I guess I can help. Are you sure this person can help me shift back?" Malia asked hopefully.

"They turned you human, I'm sure they can turn you back," Stiles explained simply.

Malia took a short breath before making her way into the shower.

"You know those are the mens showers, right?" Stiles called out to her.

"I know, I need a warmer shower. Since, I don't have I coat of fur to keep me warm any more." she answered back while walking into the showers.

After she had just left him in the hallways Stiles decided that it would best to go to his next therapy. That and he had five minutes to get there before the orderlies would come after him.

One therapy down, five more to go. Then maybe, he could figure out just what was going on in this place.

**Well, that's it. Yeah, it's not as action packed as the other chapters. I'll admit this chapter was not my favorite to write. It was more along the line of me not being able to do as much with this chapter as I wanted. I originally planned for this chapter to be a lot longer, but I couldn't write a good transition to the next scene. I also want to create a playlist for the story. If you have any ideas for any of the past chapters or just want to introduce me to some awesome music than PM or leave a review with the names.**

**Well, enough for me complaining about my own short comings. Stiles finally found out the answer to Claire's riddle. He also had some thoughts about Rosa. That's interesting. Not a lot happened this chapter.**

**However, I can tell a you little bit of about next chapter. We'll ignore the obvious points of the rest of the episode. But, we'll see the return of one sociopath and the return of a certain blonde. Make sure you grab your calculator because your going to be doing some math. And I just lost half of my readers. It's okay because you'll get to see some major fighting. I just won't tell you who. Well, that's enough of my ridiculously long authors notes. You know read and review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Destructive

**Hey guys. I know it's been over a month since I updated.. I know awful person. But, here it is Chapter 4. Now as shocking as it maybe this is actually the final chapter. Not because I don't want to continue. But, I'm posting the second half as a new story itself. I want to thank wichesterxgirl and stydia for leaving reviews. I won't make this long because you guys deserve a chapter. So here it is.**

**Chapter 4: Destructive**

This was going to work. He wasn't sure how, but it was going to. He had a were-coyote who couldn't use her powers and a guy whose been in an insane asylum for years. Then he had to add himself into the equation. So, if you add in a guy who hasn't slept in days and has a Japanese spirit trying to take over his body. He hoped that equaled complete and total success. The plan was simple. Steal the keys from Burnski and get into the basement. It was simple. How could it fail?

After six hours of nonstop therapy he wanted to go to sleep. Like, he wanted to hit that uncomfortable bed in his shared room and just sleep. He would have, but he really didn't want Ms. Morell trying kill him. So, he reluctantly took one of the pills she had given him.

Now all he could do was stand outside and wait. What would he do if everything didn't work out. He wished he could say that he had a plan B, but this was all he had. When he looked over to the left he saw Oliver and when he looked to the right he had seen Malia. He had given them a quick nod before looking It was time to put this plan into place.

He then saw Oliver move towards Malia who immediately made her way to him. Everything after that had happened rather quickly. Oliver was on top of Malia screaming something about drilling holes into peoples heads. It didn't take long for Burnski and another orderly to come and restrain Oliver and Malia. Stiles groaned slightly annoyed at the fact that Oliver and Malia were being gentler with them unlike him. After the two were released the two had come over to Stiles.

"So, did you get the keys?" Stiles asked the duo hoping for a yes.

"Does this answer your question," Malia stated while Oliver dangled the keys with a triumphant smile.

He and Oliver exchanged a high five before putting step two into place. Now they had to wait. They had to wait until lights out before they could even consider getting into the basement. Before they could separate they all looked at the setting sun. It had to at least be five. So, they had a good four hours before it was time. They had simply nodded to each other in agreement opting not to discuss their plan out in the open. The group the split up. Malia going one way with him and Oliver going another.

The two were silent as they made their way into the room. Stiles wasn't sure why Oliver wasn't talking, but he guessed it was from how serious he was at the time. Stiles could only think about getting into the basement and finding out why he thought he was there in his dream. After making their way into their room they both collapsed on to their beds. He honestly felt exhausted. Even though the pills he had taken had helped. He was sure he was going to crash any second. Stiles had to stay awake, so he did the first thing he could think of.

"Hey Oliver, can I ask you a question?" Stiles had asked. While personally he didn't want to start a conversation. He knew it was the only way he would stay awake.

"Uh, sure I guess," Oliver had answered with a slight yawn.

"Why are you in here? You don't have to tell me. It's just you seem pretty normal for the most part," Stiles questioned. He actually did want to know. Oliver really did seem normal; well, other than the excessive talking. He wondered what was wrong or if he had done something to get himself locked up in here. He knew Oliver wasn't dumb enough to put himself in here like he did.

"No, it's fine. I came here when I was fourteen. You remember my sister," Stiles nodded letting Oliver continue, "well, I wasn't the best big brother. I don't know what it was but, something scared me. It felt like someone was bringing the worst out of me. It felt like everything I did was out of me being upset. Every time I did something wrong I could hear someone say it wasn't my fault. I could usually keep my cool around every else. But, around Rosa I felt more and more upset. She would always try and make me feel better. But, I couldn't handle it. I would break her toys and tear apart her drawings. That went on for about five years. My parents tried to get me to talk to therapists for years and I felt like normal while talking to them. I felt happy. I wasn't upset, but as soon as I saw Rosa, I would freak out. Then, when I turned fourteen they told me it would be best if I came here. As bad as this place is, it really helped out. I don't feel upset when I see her anymore. I just hope I can make it up to her when I see her again," Oliver finished speaking with a sigh of relief.

That was horrible. What was wrong with him? He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even imagine Oliver saying something mean to anyone; let alone his sister. When he had seen the two they acted as if nothing had happened and everything was normal. He felt good and bad all at the same time. He was happy that his friend had opened up and told him what had happened, but he felt sick to his stomach as soon as he found out what it was.

He felt bad that Oliver had this guilt and he also felt bad for Rosa. It must have taken some kind of toll on her. When he saw her at school he would occasionally see her laughing down the hallway with her friends. To think this is what she went through.

"Wow, that's, wow," Stiles was at a lost for words. What was he supposed to tell him. It wasn't his fault or it couldn't have been that bad. That wasn't what he had thought though. He wanted to tell him that he needed to get his head together and do the best he could. He wanted to tell him that he needed to get over his sibling rivalry and get home. Why was he so upset.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like Jackson. When Jackson admitted that he knew about Issac's dad abusing him, that was when Stiles knew he hated him. It wasn't like he knew what was happening to Oliver and Rosa. He just knew that if he got to know her maybe he could have helped her. He still knew Oliver was his friend. He wasn't going to abandon him because of his past mistakes.

"I understand if you don't want to keep talking. Usually people just leave after they find out why I'm in here," Oliver said sounding slightly upset.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault though. Something was wrong and you were only a kid. I'm sure Rosa can't wait to see you," Stiles explained reassuringly to Oliver. He heard Oliver release a sigh of relief.

After that things were quiet again. Stiles didn't want to ask anything else. He just had Oliver tell him everything. He didn't want him to have to share anything he didn't want to.

"Stiles, why are you in here? I mean you asked me, so I should at least get to ask you," Oliver asked turning his head towards him.

What was he supposed to tell him? Oh, I'm in here because there's a Japanese demon inside my head who likes to kill people. Yeah, like that would work. Stiles had to come up with something, and quick too.

"Well, I have these really bad panic attacks. They were so bad that my dad thought it would be best if I stayed here," he wasn't completely lying. It was a half truth.

Oliver didn't say anything else. When Stiles got a quick glimpse of Oliver's face, he noticed that he looked somewhat disappointed. Stiles wasn't sure how to react to that. He couldn't tell him everything. If he did then he would actually like he belonged here.

He just stared at the ceiling, trying to occupy himself until it was time. He had another four hours of sitting in the room so he had to come up with something. He tried thinking about how Aquaman was even conceived as a superhero in the first place. He smiled to himself, remembering that when he was little Scott would always try to convince him that Aquaman was the best superhero. He remembered how long it took convincing him that Batman was an infinite number of ways better than an overgrown fish.

When he thought about it, the roles got swapped. When they were little he dragged Scott everywhere and anywhere he went. Now, he's the one that's following him around. He was Batman, but got demoted to Robin. It wasn't that bad. Everyone has to be Robin at some point in their lives.

It didn't take much to get Stiles completely immersed in his thoughts. Time passed a lot faster than he had expected. Who knew that hating Aquaman would lead to time moving so fast. It was nearly time. He pushed himself out of bed and looked out of the close by window. He could see most of the lights in the east wing being shut off. It looked kinda cool how all the lights simultaneously shut off.

Stiles had heard footsteps approach the room, so he practically threw himself from the bed. When he landed Oliver shot out of his bed in complete confusion.

"What in the hell was that?" Oliver asked, sounding rather groggy and annoyed. Instead of giving a response, he quickly shushed Oliver and laid back into the bed.

Before Oliver could even think about a retorting, an orderly had come into the room carrying multiple straps and locks. Oliver didn't even attempt to disrupt the orderly from doing his job. Oliver getting tied down was apart of the plan. It wouldn't be a very good plan if he didn't account for as many possible situations. As the orderly had made quick work of restraining Oliver to his bed, the large man had walked out if the room.

Stiles immediately got out bed and made his way to Oliver.

"You still have the key?" Stiles asked Oliver, who nodded and glanced towards his right pocket. Stiles quickly got the message as he shoved his into Oliver's pocket pulling out the key ring.

Stiles tried each of the numerous keys until he finally found the one that undid the lock keeping Oliver tied down to the bed. He quickly helped Oliver get untied from straps. Oliver nearly jumped out of bed, immediately stretching in relief. He gave off a large smile that he had made Stiles feel like for once he had done something right for once in the past few weeks.

The two had sat back down to discuss their plans one final time. It was too soon to leave the room and who knew if Malia was ready yet. They needed to leave the room in about half an hour. It didn't take too much thought of how they were going to do this. Malia did say that after ten the security had gotten pretty slack. Then all they had to do was get into the basement just to see what was going on. It was a pretty simple plan, but he had to make sure that it goes off without a problem.

The awkward silence between him was,well, awkward. Stiles didn't want to talk about anything. He didn't want their earlier conversation to come up again. Apparently, Oliver didn't get that memo.

"Hey, I know that what I said earlier might have bothered you. Sorry, about that. I just think that I caused some damage that I can't fix. I just want to know if she'll forgive me," Oliver had said sounding simply hopeless.

"You'll be fine. Look, I know Rosa and she'll forgive you," Stiles lied. He didn't know if Oliver would be fine. He didn't even know Rosa that well. For all he knew, she would never want to talk to Oliver again. But, he didn't think that she would. She had asked him to make sure Oliver was okay. She seemed pretty happy to see him too. By this point he would've said anything if it got Oliver to stop thinking about all of the negatives.

Oliver shrugged. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly. It could've meant that he didn't believe him or that he completely agreed. Oliver, however wasn't the type of guy to keep you in the dark for long. Stiles got his answer when he got a broad smile in response.

"Yeah, you're probably right anyway. I'm probably just overthinking all of this, aren't I?"

Oliver asked wanting some form of reassurance.

Stiles simply nodded. Sometimes you didn't need words to get a point. A simple gesture of moving your head back and forth was enough.

Oliver sighed once again in relief. He seemed like he had completely forgotten about all of his previous angst. He just smiled to Stiles which he gladly returned.

After what Stiles considered an eternity of waiting, it was time. It was all or nothing. He and Oliver moved out of their bed towards the doors. Stiles cautiously poked his head out of the door surveying the area trying to see if any orderlies were nearby. He didn't want to admit it, but he looked like a prairie dog. He and Oliver made their way out of the room needing to get to Malia. She was supposed to wait by the bathrooms in the northern part of the building so they could meet up.

The duo made their way through the twisted hallways trying to avoid being seen. That got kind of difficult seeing as Oliver would occasionally trip over his feet on practically every new hallway. Miraculously the two made it to the bathroom without being noticed. Seeing Malia come out of the bathroom with the annoyed look she gave off gave him chills. Maybe, it was the fact that she heard the two of them show up before they even got to the bathroom or the fact that she was giving the two of them a serious death glare.

Well, at least one of those was explainable. Werecoyote hearing. That death glare still didn't give him any clear signals. It was like she always had a sour expression etched across her face. She was like Derek, but with different parts.

"So, can we go ahead and get this over with, I'm tired," Malia groaned quietly. Even when she was supposed to be stealthy she still had some way to sneak some kind of unhelpful comment in there to. She turned on her heel towards the basement leading the way. He and Oliver reluctantly agreed. The trio slipped throughout the hallway until finally reaching the basement.

They already decided what they were going to do. Oliver was going to keep watch by the door in case anyone had happened to come by. He and Malia would go into the basement together and try and find out as much as possible. He need her in case she need to coyote out. Coyote out, that didn't have as nice of a ring to it as wolf out. He would work on that. Malia had led the way to the basement Stiles followed behind patting Oliver once on the back as he followed.

This was awkward. The girl who had tried to smash his face in only a few hours before. She had still kept that same scowl that could rival Derek. She just stayed silent as they made their way down the flight of steps.

"How are you gonna get me to turn again?" She asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Uh, Scott was able to turn you by- uh - howling and he turned you human. So, I think he can turn back by doing it in reverse, I think," Stiles rambled slightly at the sudden question. He didn't know if Scott could even do that. Maybe he was giving Scott's powers a little too much credit. He just needed Malia's help and he would have said anything.

Malia groaned at his answer blowing him off completely. She just continued walking until finally coming up to turn in the steps. It all they saw was a large Japanese character symbol written in the wall. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't help him feel any better. Malia just looked confused. She had know idea what was going on. He intended for things to stay that way too. She had just turned human again. It was too soon for her to get to her.

Stiles simply shrugged and kept walking. He wanted to make it seem unimportant so that she didn't try and ask questions. He didn't want questions from her, but that bring up questions that he had. Did that mean that the Nogitsune was nearby?

The two made their way further down the steps, ignoring all of the obvious tension in the area. When they finally made it down to basement he noticed that the area was full of just random were different types of tables, chairs and other types of furniture. It looked more like this place was used for storage. It was a lot less barren than in his dream. The only thing didn't have was a bloody bear trap. But, he could live without it.

"Do you see anything?" Malia asked grabbing his attention.

"Not yet, I just don't get it, why here?" He answered. Why did the Nogitsune bring him here? This place was creepy and should be closed down, but not evil exactly.

He couldn't help but think about the lichtenburg figures. Had they disappeared yet. He didn't want the Nogitsune taking over anytime soon. He turned towards Malia who had been pilfering through different files.

"Hey Malia, can you do me a favor?" He asked her pulling her away from what she was doing.

"Don't you think I'm haven't doing enough," Malia retorted back with a extreme amount of sarcasm.

He couldn't think of a good comeback because at the moment he was more focused on more important things. He placed his hands on his neck. His thoughts moved from Malia to the marks on his neck. He wasn't sure if they were still there or not. He didn't want to ask. But, he needed to know if they were still there or not.

"Hey Malia, can you do something for me?" He asked somewhat nervously. He wasn't sure how he would react.

"What," she scoffed annoyed. She turned her attention towards him quickly. You could tell by her eyes that she didn't want to be here.

"Can you check the marks on my neck? I need to know if they're still there," Stiles asked unsure of what her response would be.

"Why would I do I that?" She asked in a tired and annoyed voice.

"I just need to know if they're there or not," he answered back tired of her constant snarkiness. Her face a quickly changed from the annoyed look that had previously covered it in a more sympathetic way. It seemed almost unnatural for her to change that quick.

"Fine, I guess I can do that," she responded while placing her hands to his neck. Stiles felt himself shiver at the touch of her fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing how he had reacted at her touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your hands are just cold. Are they still there?" He asked her hoping that they were still there in the brightest red they could be.

"Yeah, they're still there but there starting to fade," she told him with a hint of worry in her voice. She quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him over her to one of the random couches placed in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her confused by her actions. She instead squeezed his hands. What was she doing? Better yet why was she doing this.

Then something that he didn't expect happened. She kissed him. Not just an innocent peck. It was a full blown kiss. He wasn't sure why he kissed back. It was a reaction. She quickly pulled back and looked him dead in his face.

"Let's try something else," she said while pulling her shirt over her head. She pressed her lips to his again. Stiles finally got what he wanted. He was finally going to lose it. So, he took his chance no questions asked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you," a voice said in a disappointed tone. It was that voice again. The same one he had dreaded to hear. He felt himself open his eyes to see none other than who he considered to be witch. Claire was back. She kept an annoyed expression on her face and stayed silent. She kept a half death glare on her face.

"You seem upset about something, please share it with the class," Stiles said sarcastically wanting a reaction. He really didn't want to go through silent treatment again. Luckily she decided to say something back.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm a little disappointed. I just thought you of all people had just a little more self control than that. I guess I should've saw that coming. No matter when it is boys never seem to learn. You know in my day if a girl slept with a man like that than she would either be killed or exiled. But, I guess times change," Claire said with an amount venom in her voice.

"My question for you is, why do you care so much?" He asked actually wanting an answer.

"Stiles, was it. It's been such a long time since we talked, I've nearly forgotten. Let's say your like a little brother. I always want to see them succeed, but can't help but torture you a little along way. But, when they make dumb decisions like what you just did then I can't help but get upset." She said with a faint smile forming on her lips.

This lady was insane. He wanted in no way to be related to her. Wait a second, the last time he met her he was asleep. So by that logic did that mean that he had fallen asleep.

"First off, I'm not your brother. I will never be of relation of you at all. Second, am I asleep," he said rather quickly. He begged that he wasn't, but deep he knew.

"Congratulations, you finally figured out why your an idiot. Maybe if you showed a little self control then maybe you wouldn't have walked directly into his trap. You might figured out why you had to come here, well if you let the blood stay your head for once,"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He practically shouted causing Claire to jump slightly.

"Calm down, your with me right now. He can't touch you," She said calmly.

"Do you think that's any better!" He answered back as soon as she finished speaking.

"Relax, if you want to see what's going on than look at the table," as she spoke the chessboard in the center of the table faded away.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked shocked by her little magic act.

"I'm in your mind. The place where the laws of reality don't apply. Now look," she answered as she gestured towards the table.

All he saw in the table was a cul-de-sac full of large houses. He noticed that the screen moved closer to the house to the left. It was weird. Why was the Nogitsune going here. He had never even been to this part of town. Or he might have. He wasn't sure but it looked familiar. He noticed that his body had made it to the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Was he going to knock it down or was he going to send the Oni in there and slaughter everyone inside. The Nogitsune pulled his hand up to the door. Stiles felt his heart pounding praying that he wasn't going to kill anyone else. He knocked. Stiles took a sigh of relief before the door finally seeing the door open.

It was Rosa.

He glanced up at Claire who looked sick to her stomach. Why would she look like that. She looked visibly upset.

"I thought that we had a deal," he heard Claire mumble under her breath.

"What deal?" Stiles questioned wanting an answer.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I thought that we agreed that he wouldn't attack any innocents as long as I didn't tell you the answer to that riddle," She said angrily through her teeth. It was odd. She lost the way she composed herself. She didn't seem like the person who didn't care about well, people general.

"Uh-uh, Stiles, Oliver didn't say you'd be here so soon," she said slightly confused and in a nervous tone. He had no idea why she was nervous and what she was talking about. Then he noticed what she was wearing. All she was wearing was a black tank top, a pair of white shorts, and pair of socks with cats on them.

"Hey sorry showing up so late. Oliver said that I should stop by when I got out," his body said back reassuringly. What was he trying to do. Better yet what did Rosa have to do with all of this.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back, okay," Rosa responded back before turning on her heel and making her way back inside the house.

"What do you think the Nogitsune wants Rosa for?" Stiles asked Claire who still looked uneasy.

"I don't know, but maybe for information," she explained to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused by explanation.

"I mean that he might be using her for information. Seeing as you two do know each other, but not as well as everyone else; he might think he can figure something out without her realizing that it's not you," she told him turning her attention back to the table.

Before he could ask another question he saw Rosa come out of the door in a whole new outfit. He noticed she pulled her hair into a ponytail and was wearing a shirt with a British flag design across it. As the two started walking out of the driveway and throughout the neighborhood.

"Okay, ready," she said gesturing to her outfit with a slight laugh.

"So, you wanted to talk about that project right. Wait, wait, wait, I should ask how you're doing. So, how are you doing?" She asked while randomly emphasizing words like "wait" and "you".

"I'm fine I guess, my dad just had a change of heart I guess," the Nogitsune replied.

The way Rosa rambled made him smile slightly, but as soon as the Nogitsune spoke took it away instantly.

The conversation had continued with things about the project and what had happened over the past few days. Rosa had practically gave him all he needed from her. Stiles grew upset due to the Nogitsune stringing her along. As they spoke he noticed that Rosa's expression slowly changed from a smile to something blank.

"Stiles, are you okay? You don't look like yourself," she said in a new type of voice. Instead of her happy upbeat voice, this one sounded somewhat serious voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine I promise," The Nogitsune reassured.

"Hmm, interesting. You know what Stiles, I think I'm gonna go ahead head home. You should be too. It is starting to get late. I'll see in class, okay," she said with a tone of disbelief. She turned away and made her way back home.

"This girl is smarter than I thought," Claire said pulling his attention away from the table.

He gave her a confused look which Claire used as a Que to start talking.

"She saw right through it. I don't think she knows what he is, but she knew to get away when she had the chance. This girl is pretty smart," Claire said with a smirk on her lips.

He noticed that the Nogitsune was staring Rosa down as she walked away. Stiles knew what was about to happen. Rosa needed to run. He noticed clouds of black smoke began to cloud the area before three of the Oni appeared.

"This is bad. This is really bad," Claire said rather rapidly. He could tell her nerves were bad and saying something would only freak her out even more.

He saw the way they were going to slice Rosa to pieces as she went through her bag. He knew she was going to die with just one strike. When they finally reached her what he saw next was pretty shocking. It was Rosa fist embedded directly into one of the Oni's face. The Oni didn't stagger, but it completely stopped the attack. It gave Rosa the oppurtuinty to move back a few feet.

"What in the hell is going on?" Stiles and Rosa said simultaneously. They both said it for different reasons though. Rosa due to the fact that her punch didn't do anything and Stiles on how she was actually able to land a punch.

"Today just had turn out like this, didn't it. There goes my night," Rosa groaned uncaringly. She simply went into her bag and pulled out a pair of gray brass knuckles.

She silently placed them onto her hands as she positoned her body into what he considered to be boxing stance. Her face looked serious and show no kind of emotion. She stayed still keeping her eyes locked on oni. When one stepped up and started to dash towards her. She simply moved and avoided the strikes before causing a direct hit to it's stomach. It was shocking, but it caused it to take a step back.

"How did she do that? Scott's claws hardly did a thing," Stiles questioned completely confused.

"That was a boxing stance she was in. It looked like she knew what she was doing. But, what I do know is that the average boxer can have up to 880lbs of force behind a punch," Claire explained to Stiles.

"And how do you know any of that?" Stiles asked with a confused and disbelieving face look on his face.

"I've been around for years. You pick up on a few things," Claire said back annoyed.

"Do you think she'll actually be able to beat them?" Stiles asked as soon as she stopped.

"Of course not. I'll admit this girl's strong, but there's no way. But I can see what she's trying to do though," Claire explained.

"And what exactly would that be?" Stiles asked rather quickly.

"I'm only going to say it if stop asking questions," Stiles nodded in agreement."she's using a pure boxer stance. That means that she's using fast light-weight punches to disorient her opponent. She's just trying to stun them long enough to get away," Claire explained.

When looking back on the screen Rosa made one final punch in the face before finally turning down the street and bolting.

Stiles was shocked and confused. There was a lot of things he could use to describe Rosa. Smart, hot, blonde, and bat shit crazy. But, he knew there was something different about her. And he wanted to know. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but he was going to figure her out.

Rosa look out. Because once you have a Stilinski after you, they are going to find you out.

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Well the final one. I wanted that the new story will be posted on the fourth of next month. Because, it's my birthday and I want to give you guys something. There will be a POV change to none other than Rosa herself so get ready for that. I have her outfits on my polyvore account, which I'll leave a link to in my profile. **

**Thank you guy for everything and I can't wait until the fourth when you'll get my whole new story. I'll probably post a chapter announcing the update. **

**So get ready for "The Story Of Us" **

**See you then, **

**The City Of Books**


End file.
